


A Little More Conversation

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Just Friends [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Truth Serum, and they were ROOMMATES, lab accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When Jemma has an accident in the lab, she ends up saying more than she meant to.





	A Little More Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to @blancasplayground for helping me fix my words

Jemma couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t been this careless since...well, ever. She had been distracted — again — by thoughts of what her best friend had done to her the night before that had left her boneless and exhausted, and instead of mixing the chemicals under the hood, she had just done it out in the open. It was a basic mistake she wouldn’t have made even as a student, and now she had exposed herself to the formula she was developing for the field teams. 

She stood, frozen, not quite knowing what to do until her phone rang. 

Fitz! She was supposed to meet him to talk about the proposal they were putting together for their next project. Flushing with embarrassment she silenced the call and turned on the fan to pull any remaining contamination from the air before putting the remains of her experiment under the hood. 

Jemma checked her pulse and monitored her breathing for a moment, trying to determine if she had been affected at all. After the incident with the exploding casings, she didn’t want her co-workers to think she wasn’t careful in the lab. 

Even though she didn’t notice any obvious symptoms, Jemma thought it was probably a good idea to do a more thorough exam to be sure. But first, she needed to sit down for a minute. She was feeling a little lightheaded. Probably just a drop in blood sugar.

She turned around, startled, when a voice called out behind her. 

“Jemma, some of us are going out tonight for drinks after work. I was hoping you’d join us.”

It was Jonathan. The man couldn’t really take a hint. Maybe she needed to give him another one. 

“No!” The word slipped out and she slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. 

“I mean...I’d rather spend the night with Fitz.” She knew that was the wrong thing to say to him, but she said it anyway. She prided herself on being honest, but she hadn’t meant to be quite so truthful with him.

“Oh, I see,” he said. 

Jemma was fairly certain he didn’t see at all, but as long as he went away that was fine with her. She never thought she’d have to be quite so clear with him...and normally she wouldn’t have dared.

“No, I don’t think that you do.”

Dammit. What was wrong with her? But the sinking feeling in her stomach made her almost sure she knew exactly what was wrong. 

“Oh,” he said with more uncertainty. 

“You should go,” Jemma said. She was horrified by her rudeness, but it also felt strangely freeing to be brutally honest. 

Once she was certain Jonathan was gone, Jemma sank down onto the stool and dropped her head onto her folded arms. Her brain was starting to feel a little foggy, but at least she felt more relaxed now.

It was essentially an aerosolized truth serum. She had intended to develop a formula that could be used in the field, but instead she had exposed herself. Damn her unfairly attractive roommate. No, that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t Fitz’s fault he was so sexy and good with his hands. Oops. She giggled. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking about him like that.

She clearly needed to keep her distance from him until the truth serum wore off. There were a few things she didn’t want to inadvertently share with him — things that were just hers to know. But as if thinking about him had been enough to summon him, he appeared in the doorway of her lab. 

“Everything alright, Simmons?” he asked casually, leaning against the doorframe. 

“No,” she blurted out. Then trying again she said, “I mean...of course, no?”

“What’s wrong, Jemma?” he asked coming quickly towards her, concern written on his face. 

“I made a mistake.” She bit her lip to hold in any other words that might come spilling out, but it didn’t work. She looked up at him, he was so close now she could see the way his brow crinkled. “I was thinking about what you did with your tongue last night —“

This time it was Fitz’s hand that covered her mouth before any more words could tumble out. 

“Jemma!” he hissed. 

She kissed his palm. It felt nice to have him so close. He glanced towards the open door and when she swiped her tongue against his skin he moved to close it. 

She groaned at the loss and let her eyes follow his bum across the room. Part of her was elated that he was so close and all hers...and the rest of her, the logical part of her brain that was still functioning despite the serum affecting her, felt guilty for objectifying him so much.

When he walked back towards her he kept a careful distance and asked, “Can you tell me what’s happening? I don’t think I understand.”

“I was working on the truth serum formula I am developing for the field teams and I think I just accidentally tested it on myself.” The words came out in a rush like they had been trapped and finally found a way out.

Jemma felt calmer now. This wasn’t so bad. It was just Fitz. So even though in her current state he could probably make her bare her soul, she’d bared more than that to him already and she trusted him. He already knew all the important things anyway — how she liked to indulge in pizza and chocolate when she had cramps, just the way to touch her to make her see stars, and all the movies that made her cry. They _were_ best friends after all. 

“Truth serum? You never said anything.”

“I was supposed to keep it a secret.” At his hurt expression she quickly added, “I didn’t want to, though. I almost told you a few dozen times, including last night. Director Fury —“

“You got an assignment from Director Fury?”

Jemma blinked. “Yes. He asked me to develop a formula that would be more effective. Truth serum doesn’t actually make anyone tell the truth _and_ it’s terribly unreliable.”

“So...ah, what are you going to do now?”

She hadn’t thought about what to do next, but as before the words flowed on their own. “We should stay here. You can help me evaluate the efficacy of the formula. Obviously I wasn’t planning on testing it on myself, but this is an opportunity I shouldn’t waste.”

“Is that safe? I mean, maybe you should see a doctor. Or I could take you home?”

“You are so sweet, Fitz. Thoughtful, symmetrical… and _amazing_ in bed” she said, leaning over to pull him to her and falling against him instead. “I feel fine...maybe just a little uninhibited. And if we go out into that hallway who knows who might ask me a question.”

Fitz sat on the stool next to hers and slid her pen and notebook towards him, studying her. 

“Alright. But if you start to feel like something is wrong you have to tell me, okay?”

“I promise,” Jemma said with a small giggle. 

Fitz gave her a stern look, but didn’t comment further. 

“What did you want to test? How truthful you are?”

“Well yes, but also how long before it starts to wear off. Obviously it seems to be working, so at least we don’t have to worry about that.”

“Alright...what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue,” she said, rolling her eyes. “But I would have answered that question honestly without the truth serum. You have to ask me something more personal. Something I wouldn’t normally share.”

Luckily Fitz didn’t ask for any clarification on her answer. Her favorite shade of blue used to be dark, like the night sky right before the stars became visible. Now, though… Now it was shockingly similar to the blue of Fitz’s eyes. 

“Alright.” Fitz shifted nervously beside her. It made sense. _His_ inhibitions weren’t lowered. Maybe he was afraid of what she might say. “Uh...what are you thinking right now?”

Jemma smiled and crossed her legs, turning towards Fitz. 

“I was just thinking of something new we could work on together.”

Fitz’s eyes brightened. “Yeah?”

The poor dear. He probably thought she meant a work project. But that was not what was on her mind right now. Not even close. 

“Yes, of course. I was thinking about how much I’d like to tie you to the bed so I can do whatever I want to you.”

Jemma slipped one foot from her pump and rubbed it against his calf. 

“I want to taste you. Every inch of you.” Jemma licked her lips in anticipation. Leaning close enough to whisper in his ear, she added, “And then I want your tongue on me just like it was last night while I have your cock in my mouth.”

Fitz made a strangled sound and the sound of the stool scraping on the tiles as he moved away echoed around the room. 

“I want you so badly,” she purred.

“J-Jemma…is the truth serum still working?”

“Of course. I don’t normally say everything I’m thinking.” 

“So you, ah, normally think about sex while you work?”

“Yes,” she agreed cheerfully as Fitz checked his watch and jotted something down in the notebook. Now that she had a minute to think about it, tying Fitz to the bed sounded like a lovely idea. And she suspected he would enjoy it too. 

“Maybe we could take turns.”

“Take turns?”

“Being tied to the bed. I think I would enjoy being at your mercy, having your hands and mouth all over my body —“

Fitz flushed. “Maybe we should talk about something else. Tell me about your experiment.”

Jemma huffed, but then started explaining how she had modified the Sodium Pentothal. She could almost feel the effects starting to wear off. If she could just fight it a little more she thought she might be able to lie to him. 

After she finished her explanation, Fitz hesitated and Jemma felt ice settle in her stomach. He hadn’t asked her anything she’d felt uncomfortable about. But he might. She tensed her muscles and focused on resisting the urge to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. 

“Jemma…”

This was it. The moment she was going to ruin their friendship because he asked her something she couldn’t tell him. She could fight this

“-- did you really dislike the monkey documentary?”

Yes! The word was there, fighting to get past her lips. But that was not the question she had been expecting at all

Taking a deep breath, she answered, “No, of course not. And I really loved that I got to watch it with you.

There! She had managed to do it. Her head was swimming and her muscles ached from the strain of resisting the urge to give in, but she had done it. Glancing towards the clock she made note of the time. 

Jemma was so focused on her small victory that she hardly noticed Fitz retreating towards the fume hood. Had he detected her lie after all? Though in all honesty she would sit through that documentary over and over for the rest of her life if it meant she got to spend that time with him.

“It’s late already. Why don’t we get this cleaned up and I’ll take you home. I doubt anyone is still around and I can keep you out of trouble until this wears off.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said, slipping off the stool and sliding her shoe back on. “And once we get home I’d love to have you naked in my bed. Or yours. Either way is fine as long as you’re inside me.”

“Uh...maybe when we’re sure you’re feeling better.”

“It’s truth serum, Fitz,” she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “I promise every word is the truth.”

He finally looked at her, “It just seems unfair to put you in that position. To be completely honest. You should be able to decide what you want to share with me.”

“I always give you all of me.” 

There was silence for a minute and it seemed more charged than usual. 

“Actually, let’s grab pizza on the way home,” she suggested. “And after that you can help me figure out how to improve this formula even more.”

Fitz opened the door and they walked out into the hall in a companionable silence. They both knew what she meant, but it was back on terms they understood. Her moments of complete honestly had felt nice — and she did want to do those things with him — but that wasn’t the kind of relationship they had. She was his best friend and she would be happy with what she had. And if that involved restraints and orgasms, then that was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
